


Happy Birthday Cas

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Dean, Cas loves Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel's Birthday, Castiel's Trenchcoat, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Dean Loves Cas, Dean has a Panty Kink, Dean in Panties, Dean is a Sweetheart, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Birthday Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, Panda this is for you, Panty Kink, Parent Mary Winchester, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Praise Kink, Protective Mary Winchester, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam is a Good Brother, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, can't believe it took me this long to do panty kink, cas is a sweetheart, this is sexy as fuck, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: It's September 18th and Cas' birthday, his family celebrates and Dean dotes on the angel in all the right ways!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelofthequeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/gifts).



> Sooooo it was Cas' birthday yesterday AND Dean and Cas' anniversary so I had to write something. But Jensen said something at the Dallas con yesterday and said (in reference of celebrating Cas' bday) more or less, Cas would get angel food cake and an uncomfortable strip tease, I know what he meant but I took it to a dirty place and this fic was born. And my best friend (as always) CrowleysMooseSquirrelsAngel is to blame for this so here ya go, some smut I wrote while actually blushing (haven't done that in forever and I've never written panty kink!) so I hope you enjoy!!!!

            The last few weeks had been rough, with Cas recovering from the Lucifer effect and Mary finding her place within the bunker. It had been rough though, there was no denying that, but slowly and surely they began to calm. It also helped immensely that Cas had Dean’s full support. He was patient and comforting in a way Cas seemed confused by as he talked him through the nightmares, panic attacks, and sleepless nights. Cas’ mojo was increasingly on the fritz, so there would be times when he would conk out heavily on the couch, or be rabidly hungry. And Dean took it all in stride.

            It took Dean a few nights to get used to Cas actually sleeping and he was a deep sleeper too, it took a lot to get him to move out from underneath the covers damn near every morning. Today was no different.

            Dean was smiling without thought at the slumbering form of the angel beside him, he slowly began to pepper kisses up his arms, making his way to his neck. When Cas sighed into wakefulness Dean decided he was awake enough to perhaps decipher a spoken sentence, “You know what day it is?” Dean damn near purred close to Cas’ ear, nuzzling at the nape of his neck.

            “No,” Cas snuffled sleepily, “Sunday?”

            “It’s September 18,” Dean answered, now actively kissing Cas’ suddenly exposed throat as he turned over on his back.

            “What does that mean?” Cas groaned, peeling his eyes open from his deep sleep, “It is merely another day in September.”

            Only slightly did Dean frown, “Uh no, it’s not just another day in September sweetheart,” he started, “You really don’t know?”

            Cas stretched his arms above his head with a sleepy moan, before resting his arms around Dean in a loose embrace, “No, I’m afraid I don’t.”

            “I know you’ve been alive for a millennia, but baby this is your like human birthday, or ya know whatever, when you came down here on Earth, when you pulled me out of hell.” Dean said, pressing up against the angel’s bare back, hands snaking around and caressing his chest.

            “My birthday?” Cas queried, brow scrunching, “I had never thought it as such, it is our anniversary first and foremost.”

            Dean wouldn’t admit it but he was blushing like an idiot, “Yeah, that too, I thought we’d do something today.”

            “So we are in agreement, that it is both our anniversary and my birthday?” Cas smiled, soft and still sleepy as he turned around in Dean’s arms.

            “Yeah,” Dean chuckled, “I’ll agree to that, and we will celebrate the hell outta that first thing but Sammy has something for you.”

            Cas blinked out of his lust, staring up at Dean, “What’s that?”

            “I promised I wouldn’t tell, and he’s kind of like a little kid so I can’t spoil it,” Dean said with a nod, “So why don’t we get dressed and head downstairs. Pretty sure Mom is in on this as well.”

            “But later?” Cas began, his toothy smile wide and pure.

            “Of course sweetheart,” Dean winked, leaning forward and kissing his cheek, “Now go on before I can’t stop myself.”

            Cas slinked out of bed a little too sexily for Dean, so much so he growled, “Get outta here!”

 

 

 

 

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Cas and Dean, both showered and dressed, entered the kitchen, and even though Cas had warned him of Sam’s intended celebration of his ‘birthday’ he jumped when Sam spat “Surprise!” long arms in the air and a silly, boyish smile on his face.

            “Sam, you did not need...” but he was caught off by a hug that had him ‘oofing’.

            “Happy Birthday Cas, just go with it,” Sam said, arms still firmly around Cas’ slighter frame.

            “Thank you,” Cas grinned, when Sam pulled away.

            “Happy Birthday sweetie,” Mary chuckled at her son’s enthused attitude and pulled the angel in for a hug as well.

            Sam continued, “Nine years you’ve been in our lives and I know it’s been rocky sometimes, but Castiel, I’m so happy you’re a part of our family. I know that you’re older than me but I kinda see you like a little brother and I love you.”

            Cas looked at the table that was set in the kitchen, and his eyes teared up, Sam had purchased his favorite beer, there was peanut butter and grape-jelly sandwiches, pork-rinds and hamburgers.

            “Mom made the burgers, now I know where Dean gets it,”

            “Sam, Mary,” Cas choked on his own voice, “You didn’t need to do this.”

            “Why Cas?” Sam answered, “I wanted to do something for you and, well, I know it isn’t exactly a blessing or anything but when you’re low on mojo you can taste things. I wanted to surprise you. You deserve this, especially after this year.”

            “Sam…I-I…” Cas tried to find his voice, but then Sam was just pulling him close once more.

            “You’re my brother, bottom line, and that’s all you need to know. Let’s eat huh?” Sam pulled out a chair.

            “Anyone that has had this profound enough impact on my kids deserves more days like this,” Mary added.

            “Cas,” Dean whispered close to his ear, just the slightest hiss of breath that had him shivering, “It’s true, we both love you, so much. Probably don’t say it enough but it’s true.”

            Cas nodded, as he leaned into the wanted touch.

            Sam hadn’t only provided food, he had an entire collection of Shakespeare and then saying ‘had to counter the fiction’ with a complete collection of Walt Whitman poetry.

            “Here,” Mary said, handing Cas something wrapped in paper, “I figured you two idiots probably don’t have a pictures with you two together. Caught you off guard, which I might add is hard to do.”

            Cas unwrapped the paper and it was a framed photo of him and Dean, leaned against the Impala, and ever so subtly they had been holding hands and looking at one another, “This is beautiful, thank you, I haven’t any pictures of Dean and I.”

            “Cas,” Dean spoke softly, “This is from me.”

            Cas unwrapped the tissue paper, when he saw the amulet, all tame face and horns he nearly burst out in tears, “Dean?”

            Dean wetted his lips, voice dead serious, “I had this when we were both searching for something, we found it again, Sam agreed that you deserved it. I did too sweetheart.”

            Cas studied the legendary ‘Samulet’ and a sob snuck up his throat, he buried it, lowering his head, chin hitting his chest, “Thank you…all of you…”

            “Cas,” Dean spoke, taking Cas’ chin firmly between two fingers, “You deserve this, everything considering…and given that you were there for us both without question. You grounded us both…Sammy and me both.”

            “Dean,” Cas started, “I-I did so much wrong though, I don’t…”

            “Stop,” Dean interrupted with his lips, not caring that both Sam and his Mom were sitting right there in front of them, he assaulted his mouth willingly, “You have done so much for us, Sammy and I both, like ridiculously so, we wanted to do something for you. This is hardly enough, but, I thought, well, it would make you happy. Just a little.”

            Cas swallowed thickly, “Yes, it does. Very much so.”

            “Cas, I hope this doesn’t come off as offensive but Dean insisted,” Sam said, bringing in a cake that was adorned with too many candles.

            Cas smirked, “Why would it offend me?”

            “It’s angel-food cake,” Sam chewed at the inside of his jaw and Mary laughed, “Yeah you two, laugh it up, I’m the only one here with enough sense to think it wouldn’t be appropriate.”

            “Come on!” Dean laughed, “It’s perfect!”

            “Dean,” Cas scolded only lightly, “Was this necessary?”

            “All the way necessary, angel,” he winked.

            The four ate angel-food-cake that Sam had made, with Mary’s help, in a joking manner, but it seemed even funnier when Cas enjoyed it. The brothers had both said they should watch ‘angel themed movies’ but even as Sam was joking he found that all said movies were insanely depressing. City of Angels had been a choice, but half way through Cas had nearly been in tears, fearful that ‘falling’ for a human would inevitably fall into heartbreak. That had earned both boys a scolding from Mary and a ‘you should have known better.’ So they settled on “It’s A Wonderful Life” of which Cas approved of and Mary commented it being one of her favorites, even though he thought the idea of ‘an angel earning’ his wings was ridiculous.

            “Well, boys, I’m heading to bed, you enjoy your movie fest,” Mary announced after the third movie, she bent and delivered kisses to all three foreheads, “Happy Birthday Castiel,” and he got an extra kiss to his cheek, she was rewarded with a smile the angel rarely delivered so effortlessly, without knowing so she was smiling wide as well. And she got a choruses of ‘Night Mom’.

            Once they made it to the movie Dogma, Cas was immensely amused at the idea of God being a ski ball fan and Metatron being the literal voice of God and Dean had laughed far too hard that the angels in this movie were literally junk-less. Of which Cas explained hotly, “We are celestial beings, we are in no need of genitals” and Dean had whispered, “You’re happy ya got’em now, I know that much.” and Cas had blushed and gotten quiet after that on the matter.

            As the movie flickered to the credits, Sam was crashed hardcore, Cas noticed as much, and he thought Dean might have dozed too but then there were lips against the soft shell of his ear and just the hint of teeth, “We aren’t done yet with today, remember?” Dean murmured, “Your real present hasn’t been unwrapped.”

            “Dean…” Cas hummed happily against the lips wetting his throat.

            “Come on, bedroom, now,” Dean said, tugging Cas up from the couch with fervency by one hand, and as soon as they entered his room Dean was setting to work in getting Cas undressed. Cas wasn’t in his usual ‘trench coat get-up’, he was in his dress shirt and pants only and Dean found himself wanting to rip the buttons apart, bursting them from the seams. And then he was doing so, “I need you naked,” Dean groaned against the column of Cas’ throat, “Lie back,” he gave him a gentle shove to the bed.

            “Dean,” Cas choked, the blue color of his eyes was eaten up by his blown pupils, barely decipherable really at all, “W-What are you doing…”

            “Giving you a show,” Dean spoke, shocked by the timid nature in his own voice, he grabbed the stereo remote from the side table and pressed play, not even caring what would be playing but he knew they needed buffer from the noises he hoped he’d have Cas making, “This is just for you, do not move.”

            “Dean, I need you,” Cas moaned in irritancy as Dean teased the hem of his t-shirt but not getting undressed fast enough, “I need you here, now.”

            “Yeah, you’ll get that soon,” Dean winked again, sucking Cas’ bottom lip between both of his with a loud smack.

            “I need you naked!” Cas snapped, “If this is indeed my gift I need you as such!”

            “Oh, you’ll get that,” Dean smirked at Cas’ impatient nature, he had already pulled his shirt slowly from his torso and then in one quick breath was shimmying his jeans down past his hips all the while keeping eye contact with his angel.

            And then Cas found himself without breath as Dean stripped himself from his jeans, and in his wake was a lacy white, panty adorning and dressing his perfect hips straining against the muscles of his abdomen, they seemed almost pearl colored against the dark, freckled complexion of Dean’s flesh. His heart began to flutter with affection, trying to remember when Dean had picked up this particular want, but he couldn’t remember vocalizing it, “Dean, oh Dean.”

            “Happy birthday baby,” Dean laughed, “You better fucking know I wouldn’t do this for anyone else, ya know, not sober that is.”

            “Get over here, damnitt,” Cas growled, voice falling an octave lower than usual, tugging Dean so fervently Dean toppled over him, and Cas’ hands were everywhere seemingly not able to get enough, palms gliding over the lace again and again, still in awe that Dean was wearing something so womanly, “Dean, Dean, Dean.”

            Dean rolled Cas onto his back, delivering endless bites and nips, sneaking his tongue out to soothe with the tip, he made a careful and deliberately slow path down his chest, taking one nipple between two fingers, and lapping at the other until they were pink and perk. He knew this was a hot button for Cas, and it would nearly every time have him writhing and whining and begging. Which so happened to be Dean’s favorite button. Cas begging. He slid down his body, letting his fingers count each rib before he was open mouth kissing his navel and blowing breath over the swollen head of his penis. When he pecked kisses there and had Cas twitching with stuttered breaths, he licked a long strip up the whole of his length, then back down again before taking him in his mouth wholly.

            “Please,” Cas moaned and Dean smiled.

            “What do you want baby?” Dean huffed, diving back up and kissing him stupid. Cas pulled him close, hands caressing everywhere, falling past his hips and cupped his backside firmly.

            “You, I-I need to be inside of you,” Cas growled without thinking, but then felt a slight rush of panic that the request actively fell from his mouth, “Please, I know…”

            “That’s fine baby,” Dean may or may not have whimpered when Cas pressed upwards perfectly against his pelvis, already painfully hard, “Let’s do this, it’s anything you want.”

            Cas took Dean’s face in both his hands, kissing his spit slick mouth, for a moment begging for eye contact of which Dean complied, his pupils damn near eating up the entirety of his apple green eyes, “But Dean no, it’s not about what I want, it’s about what we both want. You haven’t done that before, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” Cas squeaked as Dean arched his hips down against his already aroused groin.  

            Dean bit Cas’ bottom lip, hard, earning him a sharp grunt, “Sweetheart, I want this, I want you, come on.” and then Dean said words he thought he would never, ever say, “Make love to me.”

            With the act put as such, Cas calmed, and his heart fluttered and his stomach lurched with anticipation and love, “A-Alright,” Cas gasped, and then Dean was leaning sideways, searching his bedside table for lube and condoms.

            Cas found himself quickly losing control, wordless and grinding shamelessly against Dean, “If we do this, then we do it slow,” Cas answered, clicking the top of the lube open and wetting his fingertips, he rolled Dean onto his back, sucking the pulse point of his throat as if in assurance. He painted a blooming path of bruises down Dean’s chest, and by the time he’d carefully snuck a hand beneath the lace and circled his entrance, Dean was practically squirming. “You tell me to stop if needed,” Cas breathed heavily against the shell of the man’s ear. Dean nodded, and gasped when Cas finally breached him, “Are you alright?”

            Dean swallowed roughly, “Y-Yeah, just go slow, I’m fine Cas.”

            Cas continued to kiss him to distract him from the unease of such an intrusion, nipping at his tongue and painting the roof of his mouth with his own. He had been thinking twice with one finger, but two, with Dean squirming and whimpering in all good ways, he felt more confident. He crooked his fingers, actively searching for the spot that he knew would make it all worthwhile, and then yes, he caught Dean’s prostate with the first try. When Dean arched and screeched ‘Cas!’ all trepidation about this act went smartly out the window.

            “Cas please, come on,” Dean exhaled jaggedly, feeling as though he would climax right here and now just from Cas’ fingers alone, “Come on, baby please.”

            Cas removed his fingers, earning him another throaty whimper, his hands were hovering over the pure white lace, he pulled them achingly slow down his human’s bowed legs, kissing every inch of flesh as he made the decent. Dean’s eyes never left him for a moment. He traced his hands back up the flesh of his thighs, hitching his legs up, sneaking a pillow below Dean’s backside, and then angled his own length at his entrance, “Dean, are you” but he was cut off by ‘do it!’ and then Cas breached him slowly despite the onslaught of begging pouring from Dean’s mouth. He would have kissed him to silence him but to be honest it was as pure as prayer and he would never tire of hearing those breathy pleas. Soon he was buried to the hilt, Dean groaned loudly, and he was scared he’d gone too far until Dean cried out ‘move!’

            Dean felt split in two and so vastly full, but in all the right ways, and he arched his back without thinking, “Cas move! Please!” his vision was white washed and blinded, he’d never done this before and therefore was not prepared for the onslaught of crippling pleasure eating up every inch of his body, and aching so badly with arousal he knew this would be quick. The pressure and humming pooling in his gut gave him fair warning but when Cas finally moved he thought for sure he’d lose it right then and there.

            Cas whimpered and tried to remember to restrain himself as he arched into the human’s body, but as Dean cried out and pleaded, he knew he was doing the right thing, “Dean…”

            “I’m alright, gah, please,” Dean gasped, and then Cas hit that spot again and it had his eyes rolling back and his back bowing near painfully, “Jesus! Do that again, please, ah, fuck!”

            “Dean,” Cas murmured, nuzzling the shell of Dean’s ear and then kissing him with purpose, his hands were roaming again clutching and caressing in one fell swoop, “You are perfect, beautiful, my everything. Beautiful, so beautiful, mine.”

            And Dean slumped, the lust haze thinner than before, “Cas,” it was some semblance of a sob, and he felt the need to protest and then Cas brushed against his prostate with expert proximity and he near screamed, legs clenching around Cas’ waist.

            Cas, in perfect articulated movements, ground against his prostate until he was babbling incoherently at times, forcing Dean to cry out Cas’ name, “Cas, please, please, please, ah fuck,” Dean called out as Cas punished his prostate. And then he did scream when Cas wrapped a knowing hand around his length, squeezing and pumping in rhythm with his thrusts, every now and then teasing the slit leaking pearls of pre-come working as lube. “Close Cas, close.”

            “Come for me, Dean, let go,” Cas gasped, eyes pinched shut as the sensations almost became too much. And then Dean was climaxing, his voice reaching a new octave Cas had never heard before, and Cas was not far behind, “I love you, I love you so much.”

            Dean locked his arms around the angel’s shoulder, fingers tangled and clutching the dark hairs at the nape of his neck, pulling him impossibly closer as they both rode out their orgasms. And then the room was quiet, not including their loud, heavy breathing as they came down from the high and Dean grunting softly as Cas pulled out.

            Cas fell dramatically at Dean’s side, trying to find breath, his face falling to the space between Dean’s neck and shoulder, still kissing as if it were an action he could not turn off despite their combined exhaustion, “Dean, I love you.”

            Dean closed his eyes, gathering Cas closer, “I love you too Cas, so much.” he felt his climax still fueling in his veins and consuming every sense. He couldn’t recall a time, in his vast history of sex, where he’d actually felt as though he’d turned to putty. Still leveling his breathing that morphed into soft huffs, he tugged a boneless Cas to his chest, running one hand down his sweaty, heaving back, the other combing through the damp, dark locks sticking to his forehead. He angled his head so he could study Cas’ face, “You okay there tough guy?”

            Cas smiled, propping his chin on Dean’s chest, “I’m very happy, and sated,” he closed his eyes and Dean leaned forward kissing first his nose, a kiss to each closed eyelids and then urging him forward to claim his lips, “Are you alright?”

            “I’m golden,” Dean chuckled, “So do I make you feel that good? I mean, that was awesome, I didn’t think it would be like that.”

            “Every time,” Cas sighed contently, tracing shapeless nothings with the tips of his fingers, burrowing his nose against his shoulder inhaling as deeply as possible, to harness the scent that was purely Dean. Leather, sweat, something that was sharp and minty, body wash, Cas reminded himself.

            “You think you could uh, ya know?” Dean waved his hand listlessly.

            “Of course,” Cas replied, and the mess around them was gone.

            With the two of them clean, Dean leaned forward and pulled the fallen and forgotten blanket and sheet from the end of the bed and cocooned it around Cas’ naked back, “The lace, I liked that very much, you are beautiful, but even more so in such a garment. It compliments your skin; I love your freckles. Every single one,” he heard Cas speak and could feel the smile.

            “I thought you might, don’t ever say I don’t listen to ya, I mention one story from high-school and your eyes light up like that? I’m gonna remember, and damnitt if I can do it, I wanna spoil you,” Dean chuckled, “But I gotta say right now, that was for you and I wouldn’t do that for anyone. Not with this kind of, ya know, love, whatever. It was for you Cas.”

            “I know Dean,” Cas went full octopus at that remark, looped one leg around both of Dean’s and clutched firmly at his waist, his face still hidden as he sighed deeply once more, “Thank you…for this…for today. Every bit of it, I-I never thought I needed something like this. But I think I enjoy birthdays.”

            Dean almost teased the angel at the crack in his voice, but thought better, merely began his light caressing again over his arms and back, pressing kisses into his hair, “You deserve a lot more than today, sweetheart.”

            Cas moved just enough to kiss the flesh beneath his lips, reaching a hand up to cup Dean’s face, brush his lips with his thumb of which Dean puckered and kissed that roaming thumb, “I have you, that is more than enough.”

            “Happy birthday Cas,” Dean murmured as the angel fell prey to after-sex exhaustion, he smiled when Cas made that happy sighing noise he tended to make after a good romp in the hay, “Love you, angel.”

            And even as sure as Dean was that Cas had fallen asleep, in a deep, throaty whisper he was rewarded with “Love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Review my lovelies!!! If you follow me it makes me write more stuff!!!


End file.
